


House of McKarter

by McKayRulez



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Traders (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Family, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Sam-Centric, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam regains her position as head of the Atlantis expedition and decides it's time to bring in some new help, including Rodney McKay's brothers, Dr. Emmett McKay (BvP) & Grant Jansky McKay (Traders).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Emmett

Dr. Emmett McKay paced around his lab. He tried to sit down and do work but he couldn't and continued to pace. Betty, his huge scarlet Queen Boa, sensed his emotions and kept her eyes on him as he wandered to and fro. He played with his fingers excitedly, eyes constantly looking towards the doors. He mentally rebuked himself. He should control himself better and settle down but he couldn't. The SGC had messaged him that they where going to visit his lab today. He was always excited when they came by. They always brought him unique specimens to study. 

Emmett was the worlds leading herpetologist. He originally studied unique snakes. From their genetic make-up that made up the unique variants and those that where more evolved, to their poison, managing to create an all purpose anti-venom that had never had existed before. 

After the incident with the giant Python attack and his ability to remedy that situation, the SGC had taken an interest in him. He was given the responsibility to take charge in the study of the Goa'uld. The symbiotic snake like species had just been his next challenge to overcome and he welcomed it. Curing people of poisons was one thing, curing people of mind enslavement was a whole other ball park and he took to it with a passion. Helping his fellow Tau'ri study the creatures and modify the Tok'ra's symbiote poison to a more potent and deadly gas.

Then the Goa'uld became extinct.. Emmett wasn't left with much to do after that. He still studied what he could but he knew it didn't mean anything anymore. The SGC sent him other subjects to study from time to time. Nothing as important though.. Just usually to help his friend, Dr. Bill Lee, with his more off the wall species studies. 

Today though seemed different. It wasn't Bill who had called asking if he wanted to help, it was some General letting him know that some Colonel named Carter would be visiting him today at 9am. Emmett imminently knew that this must mean something big once again if the military was involved. So here he was pacing about. Betty buried in her burrow with her babies watching him. 

Emmett sat back down and tapped his desk, eyes turned towards the clock. Then promptly at 9am on the dot a knock was heard. 

Emmett jumped, startled. The simple noise was loud in the quiet lab. He got up and went to the door opening it. There in front of him stood a neatly dressed blonde woman, with two military men flanking her at both sides. The woman was smiling at first for a second, until she saw him and her eyes widened. Confusion clouding over her face. 

"McKay?" Carter asked confused as too why he was there. She walked past him looking around.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at her strange reaction. He wondered why blonde women always seemed to meet him with confusion of some sort. This Carter chick was giving him the Monica Bonds welcoming vibe. It gave his gut a pang of longing. He missed that cute blonde kid. 

He turned around and followed the Colonel, "Uh, yes... Colonel Carter I presume?" then offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Carter's face turned to an amused smile as she looked down at his hand then back up at his face. "Um.. Nice to see you too again Rodney.." 

She looked past them. "Are you here to brief Dr. Emmett as well?"

Emmett dropped his hand back to his side, looking at her surprised. That was not a name he expected to hear at this moment. "Oh.. you know my brother?" He frowned then, wondering what his brother must be doing with the US Air Force.

Carter gave him a puzzled look. "So you're...."

"Emmett. Dr. Emmett McKay." He replied extending his hand to her once again. She shook it, looking at him with intensity that made Emmett feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to many people, preferring his pets to them and this was one of the reasons why.. Weird looks and strange reactions.. Something that snakes wouldn't do.

After a moment of staring intently at his face for any signs of deception she nodded to herself, satisfied that he wasn't going to burst out laughing and that he wasn't going to call her a stupid blonde for 'falling for it'. She then looked over him. He really did look just like Rodney. 

"So you're twins?" Carter asked after he led her and her guards to a table to sit at. She took out her folder and got everything out and ready. Her eyes lingering on the giant boa enclosed in the corner of the room.

"Triplets actually." Emmett replied nonchalantly. He noticed Carter's shock but had to wander his eyes over to one of her guards who was tapping one of his snake habitats. "Hey, can you please not tap the glass?" The guard looked up. "Yes you. Thank you. Respect them, they'll respect you. Got it?" He told the guard as he wandered away from the habitat. Emmett looked back to Carter expectantly. 

Carter wondered why Rodney had never told her about his brothers before, but then it wasn't like he had gone out of his way to introduce her to Jeanie, and she wasn't even sure if Rodney new about her own brother. 

Noticing she had Emmett's attention once again, pushed the papers in his direction. 

Emmett looked down and frowned. "I already sighed a non disclosure agreement." 

"That's not what it is. It's a document disclosing a job offer." Carter replied. 

Emmett looked it over. "You want to relocate me off world?.. To another galaxy?" He asked looking up at her surprised. 

"Yes, there's something in the Pegasus galaxy we'd like you too study..." 

 

Then Carter explained the Wraith to Emmett, he understood the necessity to figure out how to stop them. 

"You'll be working with Dr. Carson Beckett. He knows the most about Wraith so far." Carter told him. He nodded. 

After the long conversation Carter's guards left, satisfied that she was safe and that Emmett wouldn't be a leak of information to the public. 

"So you're going to take me to the.. The.." Emmett bowed his head, eyes closed, fingers snapping as he tried to remember what it was called. Carter had given his brain a lot to digest. 

"The Daedalus." Carter reminded him with a smile. 

He nodded again. "Yes that. Now?" 

"Soon. After you get your affairs with your.." Sam gestured around the room at all the snakes. "Experiments situated." 

He frowned realizing he couldn't take all of his babies with him. His snakes where family to him. He'd try to find a way to take a few at least. Betty and her babies where his kids after all.

"Can I look around?" Carter asked interested. 

"Sure, Colonel." He replied surprised. 

"Call me Sam." 

"Okay Sam."

The two walked around as she examined the habitats. She shivered at the size of the biggest one. 

"Her names Betty. She's a Scarlett Queen Boa." He smiled proudly. 

"She's beautiful." Carter said looking over her and then at her babies. 

"Yeah." He sighed content. 

Sam looked over at him curious. "You really like snakes huh?" 

"What's not to like? Their intelligent, independent, and prefer to be alone." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. Emmett really was similar to Rodney... Just with snakes, instead of kittens.. and thankfully with less arrogance and ego... 

"Do you.. Have any anyone to look after them?" 

Emmett shrugged. "No. Not really. I don't know many people.."

"You don't really have anyone do you?" Sam asked, remembering how Rodney used to only have his cat for company. 

Emmett smiled sadly. "Just me and the snakes... Well there was Monica but she's gone now too..."

"Monica?"

"Monica Bonds... She's a Marine Biologist... Brilliant girl.. We were friends for a while but in the end she left to study ocean life in their natural habitat..." 

"What about Jeannie and your other brother?" 

"Grant and Jeannie live back home in Canada. Grant can't take care of himself very well so I never asked him to visit out of worry he might get lost or distracted on the way, and Jeannie.. Well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't visit because she doesn't want snakes anywhere near Madison." 

"So... You're all by yourself now..." Sam looked at the floor and frowned feeling a little sad for the guy. 

Emmett looked back to Betty. "It's not so bad. I have Betty.. Well.. Had Betty.." 

Sam looked up and watched the way Emmett touched the glass as if he way trying to pet Betty on the other side. The way his eyes looked at the boa with affection. It made Sam feel guilty. It reminded her of how sad Rodney had been after abandoning his cat and how he had pictures of her everywhere in his room. 

"Well.. Exactly what experiment was Betty being used for?" She asked.

"Anti-Venom." He sighed sadly. "I have to keep her on a strict diet and hormones for the effect. I doubt whoever will take care of her now will understand how it works. Her system will probably be ruined in a month... It'll all be for nothing."

Sam raised a intrigued eyebrow. "... I might just be able to help you with your problem.."

 

"She's the first Boa ever breed and raised with the ability to produce an anti-venom that can cure any type of venom." Sam explained. 

"That sounds.. Important?" General Jack replied uncertainly as he stared at Carter across from his desk.

"Yes, that means people wont die just for the reason that the poison couldn't be identified in time." 

"Look Carter, I know your trying hard to get this snake to come with the Doc, but seriously? A giant Boa in Atlantis? When would that ever sound like a good idea?" Jack asked. 

"What if Atlantis was plagued by poisons hmm? It's not like we could just send them a whole bunch of different antidotes and hope for the best." Carter reasoned. 

Though if she was being honest she figured if the Pegasus Galaxy did have lethal snakes their venom might be different from Earth's.. But you never know right? 

Jack frowned. "Wouldn't they only need it if they had a snake problem? They don't have one.. Which is what you're trying to do." 

"It might work for more poisons then just snakes ones?" Carter tried. 

Jack leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face. 

Sam leaned forward. "We give Atlantis test mice-"

Jack looked up, cutting her off. "Yes.. Tiny mice.. Tiny lab rats.. Not HUGE snakes." 

Jack thought it over. Carter really wanted this for some reason. He wasn't sure why but he figured Carter knew what was best when it came to weird science-y things. 

He sighed one last time. "All right Carter, but your taking responsibility for this.. If anything happens-"

"I know." Sam stood up. "I'll deal with it." Sam felt relieved. She thought Jack was going to be stubborn until the end. 

"I mean it Carter." Jack warned. "With Woolsey stepping down from Command, the IOA are strongly considering putting you back into command of Atlantis. That's why I'm allowing you this.. Because it WILL be your responsibility." 

Sam nodded in understanding. "Well if that's the case.. There's a couple other people I was thinking of hiring..."


	2. Granting Access

Sam tightened her jacket in an attempt to shield her from the cold wind as she strolled across the park. It was nearly empty at this time of day, making the place feel isolated and quiet. 

She heard the quiet murmur of a familiar voice above her and looked up to see Grant sitting contently in a tree, feeding and chatting to some squirrels and pigeons. 

He looked like Rodney and Emmett but had a beard and a bit more hair then Rodney, but not as long as Emmett's. 

"Hello." She smiled up at him. 

It had took some doing to track him down but one of Grants co-workers named Marty, (which Sam is certain has to be a relative of Felger because of his startling similar looks), mentioned Grant liked to hang out here by himself. 

Grant didn't bother to stray his attention from the grey squirrel he was giving nuts too. 

Sam frowned wondering if he didn't notice her. She stepped around the tree, towards the front of him. "Grant Jansky?"

Grant shoot a hand in the air. "Present." 

Sam smiled slightly. "Hello Grant. I'm Sam." 

Grant looked to her, finally giving his attention. He nodded enthusiastically. "I know who you are." 

"You do?" She tilted her head confused. 

"Colonel Carter. The woman on the TV with the holographic aliens." 

"Ah... You remembered that?"

He nodded. "Lifted my zen that day." He replied with ease, then looked at her seriously. "They're real aren't they?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"The aliens. The holograms where a cover up." 

Sam smiled amused at the turn of events so quickly. This might go easier then she thought. "That's an interesting theory." 

Grant pointed at her. "That's not a no."

"No it's not." She looked him over then looked across the park. It was empty but she didn't know how long it would stay that way. "How about we have this conversation somewhere private?" 

Grant looked at her for a minute. Turning from suspicion to curiosity. "Okay, only if you buy me coffee and the chocolate. Donald's trying to cut off my supply." 

"Sure." She nodded. 

"Help me down?" 

Sam frowned. "You can't get down?"

He shook his head. "I've been stuck up here all day." 

She blinked at him. "Um.. Okay." She overlooked the tree then decided to go the easy way. "Do you want to go up in my space ship?"

"Really?!" His eyes widened and he looked down at her with interest. 

She grinned at his excitement. "You'll have to sign a non-disclosure agreement."   
She noticed his confusion and added, "The ship has a lot of coffee in it." She promised. 

"Chocolate?" 

"We'll get you some." 

Grant instantly perked up. "Beam me up scotty!"

Sam shook her head with a smile and tapped her ear piece. "Hammond this is Carter, two to beam up."


	3. Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next three weeks on the Hammond aren't as smooth as Grant had hoped. A certain scientist comforts him.

Grant hadn't known what to expect when he agreed to be on the Hammond for the trip to the mystical city of Atlantis. He thought it would be amazing and life changing. What he hadn't expected was to feel like he was dying for three straight weeks of his life. 

Grant groaned and curled into a ball on the hard bunk bed assigned to him. His stomach and ribs ached miserably and the heavy feeling in his throat wasn't going away. He had lost count of how many times he had thrown up and had reserved himself to never eating again but this in turn caused him to have a sever hypoglycemic reaction that had made everything so much more worse. 

Who would have thought you could get space motion sickness on a ship with motion dampeners? 

The psychedelic view outside the window didn't help either. 

He could only hope Atlantis wasn't like this. From what he heard, despite being on the ocean surface the city was huge and didn't move with the current so it would be fine. 

Grant choose to 'die' in his bunk room with the windows blocked out by a heavy black current and left himself cocooned in his bed sheets. 

To his sadness, he didn't get many visitors. No one knew him so the only people to stop by where Sam, his brother Emmett, and his strange foreign room mate. 

His room mate was a sense of amusement in his depressingly ill world. The guy had fuzzy hair and glasses and spoke with a cute accent. He always looked at him with strange disbelief, Grant didn't originally understand. Later, Sam explained that the man was Dr. Radek Zelenka, Rodney's 2nd in command with the science department. He apparently had visited family with his much often unused vacation time and so that's why he wasn't on the city currently. 

Grant found him even more fascinating after that, tho his fevered brain had a hard time with conversations, not that people understood him easily on on a good day.

 

"You remind me of a brown squirrel I knew." Grant rambled as Radek sat in his bed opposite of him with his laptop open before him, hard at work receiving updates from Rodney. "I think he couldn't see very well because I had to put my hand really close to his face to feed him." 

"Oh really?" Radek muttered absently. 

"Yeah." Grant sighed contently. "Sam reminds me of a squirrel too, but she must be a blonde squirrel. You know, her hair in a ponytail looks like a squirrels tail.. But yours is all cute and fuzzy." 

"That is nice Grant." 

"Mm..." Grant winced as another spasm of pain grasped his guts and he curled up into himself, grasping the sheets hard against him, moaning in pain. 

Radek shot his head up at the noise of Grant's distress and looked at the lump of sheets with pity. "Remember you got a bucket right there if you need it." 

Grant only moaned in reply and nodded his head, grasping the sheets harder as he huddled himself against his pillow. 

After a moments hesitation Zelenka closed his laptop and made his way to Grants bed. He tilted his head as he watched the hidden figure shake. Radek looked torn between what to do. It had been difficult for him to see someone that looked like his boss and friend be in such a state of illness but there was nothing he could do. 

As if reading his mind, Grant groaned and patted the bed beside him. "Stay please, Mister Squirrel." He quietly asked. 

Radek carefully sat down, careful not to move the bed to much. "You sure?" 

Grant made a slight happy noise in his throat and shifted around in the bed to place himself in Radek's lap. "Yeah. Whenever I'm feeling down I cocoon. It's nicer with a friend.. Jack used to stay with me all the time." 

Radek blinked and tried not to shift to much awkwardly at the man's weight pressed against him. It also took him a few seconds to realize he must of meant some other Jack but the mental image of O'Neill doing this was cute, yet funny. 

He realized he hadn't said anything and Grant needed a distraction from his sickness. "Cocoon?" He asked, as he straightened his glasses. 

"Mmm..." Grant nodded against him. It went quiet again and Radek inner sighed at his predicament if Grant had fallen asleep on him when out of the blue Grant spoke. "Do you think worms get sick all the time?" 

"Umm.." Radek thought for a moment wondering where Grant was possibly going with this. 

With Rodney understanding his train of thought was usually simple. They could speak one word and it was like a whole idea and conversation had taken place for them already. All the implications of solutions and dangers communicated like telepathy. It was like they shared a brain sometimes. However, Radek figured early on that this same wavelength he shared with Rodney may take longer to form with Grant until he knew everything he could possibly say. 

"You know." Grant continued. "Worms crawl around in the dirt, they eat dirt, they must get sick right?" 

"Well yes, I suppose.... Why?" 

"I think when worms get sick enough they cocoon to feel better, then when they rest from their aliments, they come out feeling light as air and can fly too becoming beautiful butterflies." 

Radek looked down at the fuzzy mess of hair against his stomach and smiled. "You think your becoming a butterfly?" He humoured. 

"Yeah, cause tomorrow I'll come out and be in the mythical city of Atlantis. How much more of a transformation do I need?" 

Grant looked up into Radek's eyes. An expression of wonder on his face. "Or.. Or do I also need to transform into a merman?" 

Radek mutter something in Czech. Grant tilted his head at him confused and then Radek cleared his throat and grinned at him. "I wonder what you look like as merman." 

"I know right? It would be cool!" Grant perked up with child like wonder. 

Radek chuckled and Grants blue eyes gleamed at the sound. He never heard the Czech laugh before. 

"Will you have wings too?" Radek added, trying to contain his laughter at the mental image. 

Grants eyes widened. "Ooooh that would be something." 

Radek shook his head amused and bewildered at this strange conversation, as Grant quickly moved on to what colour scales he would have (Sapphire blue obviously to match his eyes), and fins, ect. 

Radek leaned against the wall and stroked small circles against Grant's back, content that he had thoroughly distracted Grant from his illness for at least the next few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea while I was very sick. I actually mentioned worms and cocoons in rl while I was ill and I know how much Grant can cocoon himself when he's feeling low so I added them together and got this. Hope it's alright.


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney is reunited with his brothers.

It was hard enough for Rodney to ever share the spotlight with his sister Jeannie, considering the fact everyone, including their parents, always loved her more and got along with her when they didn't with him. It was even harder around his brothers who where exactly identical to him in both looks and brains. Yes, he was the middle child of triplets and they all inherited the family genius. Rodney never told his friends about them though. Mainly because whenever they where around or ever brought up in conversation by someone he'd always feel.. well... Less significant.. He knew it was dumb to feel upset just by talking about them but it always hurt his ego somehow. It made him feel less unique.. Less.. Irreplaceable.. Still though he knew it was ridiculous. It wasn't even like they could ever replace him. They both had different jobs and goals in life. It wasn't like they'd ever come to Atlantis and take over his department.... 

Regardless, he never really thought about it before to be honest.. Only in passing.. He didn't even think to write to them when the Siege happened.. He supposed that should have been a sign that he had been out of contact with them for far to long.. He still wouldn't have thought about them if those two events hadn't happened. 

There was the day he met his alternate self 'Rod'. The bastard.. Well he wasn't really.. but that was the problem.. Too nice.. To perfect.. Then he was charming Jeannie with his good brother act. It reminded him how much he hated being around look a likes who where better then him.. Well people wise better that is... 

Then the day when he met his Asuran replicated self. That event was better.. It brought up all the old feelings of misplaced family long forgotten. He welcomed a chance to work with 'himself' when the opportunity came to pass just to fill that sudden guilt and emptiness he felt. He had noticed his friends where rather displeased with their own others but that didn't discourage him.

Then he was alone again.. His Asuran other never came back after they escaped though the gate. He was assumed 'dead' just like the others. So Rodney went back to being his unhappy, lonely self. Trying to forget the feelings the experiences had ever dredged up. 

Now here he was once again in another unique experience. Staring across the control room. Waiting for his brothers to be beamed down.

He didn't know whether to be annoyed at Carter for her meddling into his families lives, (even if it originally was by accident), or flattered that she had so much trust and respect for him that it just included the rest of the McKay clan to be as good. At least she had the decency to message him on the Hammond that they were coming instead of just springing the news on him when they were already there. 

However, once again he had to remind himself how little contact he had with them and wondered if they had grown to be different and distant or regretted him like Jeannie. He had to remain realistic about this, it's not like his brother's would just appear there with open arms.. 

Rodney didn't realize how much his conflicted feelings where showing through until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up just in time to be pulled into a warm familiar embrace of Teyla's Athosian greeting. Foreheads pressed together as a way to calm him. 

"You're thinking to much, McKay." Ronon grunted as he stood next to them. 

"Yes, well it's kind of hard not to when your IQ is above caveman level." Rodney retorted. 

"There here." Chuck announced and the group turned their attention back to in front of the gate. A beam of light and a group appeared before them. 

"Oh thank god! Solid ground!" Grant practically cried as he laid down flat against the gate room floor with relief. Radek knelt down and patted his back. 

Emmett gazed around with amazement. "Whoa, this place is amazing." He looked out the windows. "So much space, Betty's gonna like this."

Ronon stared at Rodney's doppelgängers for a moment, evaluating them with his eyes. Teyla was surprised for only two seconds before quickly stepping up and smiling. "Greetings and welcome to Atlantis! Nice to meet you Grant and Dr. Emmett. I am Teyla Emmagan." She did her greeting ritual forehead to forehead to the twos confusion, which was rather hard to do on Grant whose own forehead was pressed against the floor, so she settled on giving a back pat. Then continued with Carter and Zelenka. "And Colonel Carter, Dr. Zelenka, it is nice to see you both again as well." 

Sam grinned. "Thank you Teyla, it's great to be back home." She then turned her attention to the other two. "Hey Ronon, Rodney." She raised an eyebrow at Rodney's reluctance to approach the other two, this however was quickly rectified as Grant's head shot up at the mention of Rodney's name. 

"Rodney!" He staggered to his feet and jumped tackled Rodney to the ground. The motion causing Ronon to reach for his gun for a second until Rodney spoke up.

Rodney groaned. "Ugh, hi Grant." 

Grant rubbed his head against Rodney's neck. "It's been so long! I missed you!" 

"Yes, well.. It was kinda hard to talk.. Being in another galaxy and all." Rodney added, trying to avoid the looks from the technicians on duty who where staring at them. 

Grant pulled away and looked Rodney over. "You have a great aroura about you. You must be so happy here!" 

"Uh yeah.. Sure."

Emmett walked over and reach down pulling the two up and hugged them both. "It's great to see you." He turned to Teyla and the others. "And great to meet your friends." 

"There not that great." Rodney teased, with a look to Sam and Radek. 

Teyla smiled at the family reunion. Ronon just grunted and crossed his arms. 

"Well you two should get settled." Rodney tried in an attempt to pry himself away from the touchy feely reunion with an awkward back pat hug. 

That went a lot better then expected, Rodney realized as they were lead away to their new quarters and for a tour of the city. Though he wasn't sure that it was going to last long.


End file.
